


【摇滚莫扎特/莫萨莫/黑道AU】Sold out

by eggachingdaisy



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, mafia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggachingdaisy/pseuds/eggachingdaisy
Summary: 维也纳城有两大水火不容的家族。其中一家的当权者萨列里遇到了一个张狂的狙击手。
Relationships: Antonio Salieri/Snake, Laurent Bàn/Nuno Resende, Snake/Solus (Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance), Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 法扎黑道AU，班萨妞扎暂时无差。走剧情向但是没有严肃情节，我只想看狗血和谈恋爱。  
> HE限定。  
> 没有严肃情节和设定，让我们假设90年代左右，一个类似美国的不知名国家里有一座城市叫做维也纳吧。  
> Bug集锦：年代、酒精、枪支。（也就是没有不bug的领域）  
> 是真的有狗血。所以也是真的有OOC。

Theme song：Sold Out——Hawk Nelson（专辑：Diamonds）  
  
  
第一章 暴风眼  
  
I ain't like no one you met before  
我不像你以前认识的任何人  
——《Sold Out》  
  
所有的故事，一开始都并无不同。  
安东尼奥•萨列里从汽车里迈步而出的时候，街上还有零星的枪声。他随手按上车门，黑色长大衣被掀起的风吹翻一角。他略微低头，拂了拂衣服上并不存在的灰尘，抬起被竞争对手和部分手下称为恶魔附身的异色双眼，径自向“伊甸园”走去。  
这实在有趣，维也纳最为罪恶的一角，它的中心反而最平静。也许比起伊甸园这种神话气息浓郁的招牌，暴风眼倒是更贴切一些。萨列里这么想着，决定今天在伊甸园就点一杯暴风眼。尽管有着这样的名字，酒吧老板希姆1调制的暴风眼却是一杯星河一样的银灰碎屑，从兑好开始就在在灰白色的液体中一刻不停地旋转着。据说，假如等到旋转平息，最终呈现的液体会是梦幻一样的粉红色，萨列里对此嗤之以鼻。他既没有这种赏酒的闲情雅致，也不期待什么梦幻。暴风眼刚调好时，那时刻不停的旋转刺激已经适合他的口味。  
时刻不停。就像，喔，萨列里在将要拐角处突然停下了脚步，就像这所谓的安全区也……  
他的预感是正确的，一颗子弹从他斜上方撞在他的右脚边，击起一大捧碎石尘土。这声势怕是狙击枪，只带着手枪的萨列里心下有些发沉，迅速后退了一步开始不规则奔跑。  
“啪！”另一发子弹在离他右脚几乎完全相同距离的地方炸开。倘若是针对自己的伏击，这里肯定不可能只有一位狙击手，萨列里对此心知肚明，如果此时后退到墙边，那面墙固然会卡住身后那位狙击手的视野，但是他本人却会被来伏击的其他人锁定位置。于是萨列里的风衣随着动作开始翻腾，他不规则地大步奔跑，还为了防止弹片弹射和墙壁保持了一段距离。  
哪怕自己被当场干掉，斯内克也可以马上提起他任意一个助手接手斯家所有的势力。萨列里一边奔跑一边在脑中分析，伊甸园早已是斯家索家形成共识的安全区，索家如果要打破良久以来的规则只为杀掉自己一个人，还是“可以被替代的”斯家最高话事人，这并不划算。况且这并不太像是那位的手段。那么……  
“啪！”这回碎石在他左脚边炸开。萨列里眯了眯眼睛，却从急速的奔跑中突然停步，呼出一口热气，双手只在膝盖上略撑了一撑，就又站直身体，重归一切尽在掌握的高傲模样，像一只运动过后伸展肢体的黑豹。他伸出手止住从停车处拿着枪焦急奔跑过来的司机。  
萨列里转过身，在奔跑中敞开的衣摆在身侧划出一道弧度。他笑了一声，一脚踩上方才留下的最近的弹坑。  
“阁下如此戏弄我，有何贵干？”  
他似乎听到远处传来一阵张狂又肆意的大笑2。  
少顷，一位身着银灰的青年就这么直接扛着枪出现在萨列里面前。他个子不高，甚至称得上娇小，深棕色中长发在后脑扎成一个发髻。他的轮廓算不上特别深邃，尤其圆润弯曲的眉梢和嘴角显得亲和感十足，但他眼角下撇，自带一段自命不凡的风流意气。就好像方才那奇异又拉长的笑声还不够似的，他面上仍满是笑意，察觉到萨列里的注视，这个小个子甚至泰然自若地左右转了转身体任他打量。  
……所以疯到在安全区开枪的只有一个人。而且他甚至不是为了要萨列里的命。……这个人真的是狙击手吗？怎么会有狙击手穿着，上帝啊，银灰色带亮片的长外套3出任务？  
“您什么时候发现我打的都是空包弹的？”指尖点着枪尖，青年看了看旁边紧张得要冲过来的司机，随手把手里的狙击枪扔了过去。司机一脸蒙逼地接住了，茫然地转头请示萨列里的意见。  
“……如果您认为我有能力，在高速奔跑中仍然观察到弹片的有无，那您是过分高估我的能力了。”萨列里背在身后的右手翘了翘小指，于是司机将手中的狙击枪放在一边，手放在了腰间的枪套上。而萨列里本人没有其他动作，他仍在打量这个面容讨喜的……狙击手。 “……我只是发现，我一直在不规则移动，而您三枪虽是分了左右，但每一枪都精准地打到离我几乎一模一样的距离。这样的枪法却多次打不中，想必没有取我性命的意思。”  
“哈！所以您是想赌一把？”青年失笑地摇了摇头，鬓边一缕散下的头发贴在了他的脸颊上，“您没想到可能会有喜欢捉弄老鼠的猫吗？”  
“您应该也知道，我们这行有时需要相信直觉，经验锤炼出的灵光一闪有时也并没有那么不可靠。”萨列里注视下的青年听到这句话，似乎很是忍俊不禁地勾起了嘴角。萨列里抬了抬一边的眉毛：“然而我从未在维也纳见过您。您……是否受雇于……”索家的名字在他舌尖转了一转，正要换个说法，面前灰衣的青年却突然靠近。他张开了双手，就像刻意展现出没有拿任何武器的意图似的，然后一只手指竖在了萨列里唇边：“嘘……我可以直接告诉您，我是索家的人。”  
那么作为斯家，就不可能将他拉拢到自己手下了，萨列里在心里微微叹气。不过再怎么说，这距离也有些过于近了。萨列里垂眸看了一眼毫不客气直接挨上了嘴唇的手指，伸手握住他的手腕推到一边：“您既然如此慷慨，直接告诉我您的名字如何？”  
“反正是您的话，不用多久就知道我的身份了，”青年狡黠地笑了，他似乎总是在笑，“就保持这么一会秘密，您不觉得有趣吗？”  
不等萨列里回答，他主动撤回了一点步子，在适当的社交距离直视着萨列里：“我能请您喝杯酒吗？”  
萨列里略一沉吟，点了点头。  
司机先生跳了起来，惊惶地看看之前被他放在一边的青年的狙击枪，又看看萨列里。  
青年颇感有趣地看着他，又看萨列里没有开口的意思，干脆拍了拍司机的肩膀：“您放心吧，这条街本来就是安全区，伊甸园也不能带枪。我又不会对您的萨列里先生做什么——”他勾了勾嘴角，撇一眼那边的狙击枪，状似无意地加了一句，“那把枪就留给萨列里先生赔礼好啦！”  
萨列里看了一眼那细长的枪管，跟着青年离开了。他看着那随着左右转动的后脑而显得分外生机勃勃的发髻，发觉刚才的想法有所疏漏。……哪怕这个人不属于索家，他可能也无法拉他到麾下。这个人太过散漫，又过于自信，更像是个独行侠，而不从属于哪个组织。  
……他居然还在走路的时候吹起口哨来。  
  
  
于是同他预想中一样，萨列里坐在伊甸园的吧台边，点了一杯暴风眼。同他预想中不一样的是，身旁的陪客比他想象的极限还要聒噪。  
“暴风眼？”后一步存好枪的青年来到他旁边念出他的点单，“我听说这里的招牌是‘禁果’呀，您不喜欢吗？”  
“‘禁果’是果酒。”萨列里偏了偏身体，以他的淡定，看到的景象都让他震惊得凝固了一下。“您……您换了一件衣服？”这个人……在寄存枪支的地方提前寄存了一件外套吗？？？  
“是呀。”青年理所当然地点头，直接回答了萨列里没有出口的疑问，撩起紫色还有金线绣花的衣摆4坐在萨列里旁边的椅子上，“我更喜欢鲜艳一点的衣服，这里的保险柜又足够大。我得说，您们都没有充分利用这里的资源——希姆先生，给我一杯‘禁果’！果酒怎么啦，难道酒液不是以好喝为上吗？还是果酒被认为有损男士尊严？”他一只手肘撑在桌面上，支着脸斜斜地看过来。  
萨列里其实并不介意果酒。然而他几乎所有的手下都介意，介意到甚至把喝禁果作为一种惩罚游戏。作为领袖，萨列里需要保持在他们心中的形象，因此在外从不点禁果。不过这果酒的确口味独特且诱人，不然也不会被作为伊甸园的招牌特调。萨列里知道他有不少手下故意输掉游戏，就想正大光明来一杯这“有损气概”的酒呢。  
一杯旋转着的银灰液体和一杯玫红色的酒液并排放在了他们面前。  
“您这杯可真好看，下次我也要尝尝。”  
萨列里看着青年轻嗅红色液体的样子：“虽是果酒，禁果浓度挺高。”  
“没错，而且很香。”换上紫衣的青年在灯光下转了转酒杯，仰头喝了一大口。他闭上了眼睛，再睁眼的时候，已变成了情人之间的眼神。他深情款款地看着剩下的酒液：“……哇！”  
“正因如此，禁果的确是这里的招牌。”萨列里的手指在吧台上敲了敲，“而您，也真的不是狙击手。”  
青年顿了顿，支着额头笑了起来。他把鬓边散出的那缕头发拨回耳后，慢条斯理地喝完杯中物，就好像让斯家——那可是控制来一半维也纳一半的黑道家族——的最高话事人等他一个无名之辈喝完酒，是件相当正常而不值一提的小事似的。  
“喝烈酒多了手容易抖，狙击手都是不喝烈酒的。所以喝完了禁果的我的确不是狙击手——”他把空杯放回桌面，残留的一点酒液在酒吧灯光下显出和他衣服一样的紫色。他抿了抿唇，露出无辜的微笑：“这下您该放心了吧？索家还没计划要您的命，暂时——”  
萨列里哼了一声。“还不知道您是否真的是索家的人呢。”  
“这种没多久就会被拆穿的把戏，”青年又笑了笑，“我早就不会这么做啦。”  
“那么，索家的、不是狙击手的、不知名先生，您一个人埋伏在伊甸园门口假装伏击我，又算不算‘没多久就会被拆穿’的把戏？”萨列里就是有本事把靠在吧台上这样的动作表现优雅得体，“我几乎要以为您是警察卧底，目的就是为了引起斯家索家的全面冲突呢。”  
青年跳下凳子，一手撑在了萨列里身体一侧的吧台上，在昏暗里他的一双棕色眼睛却仍然亮的惊人：“您如果不能猜到我的目的的话，我会非常失望的。”在萨列里脱口而出“您失望关我什么事”之前，他又凑近了一点，脸上的笑容大了一分，“您的眼睛真是非常漂亮。”  
他没有再说其他话，在桌上放下两人份的酒钱就离开了。他衣服的紫色实在是惹人注目，所以萨列里尽管完全没有刻意留意那身影，仍是看见他推门的时候冲这边飞吻了一下。  
“……条子？”酒吧老板希姆收走桌上的现金，迟疑了一下问道。他似乎听到了这两人的对话。  
“不是。”萨列里笃定地摇摇头，转回身沉默地对着一口未动的酒杯。  
  
过了不知多久，终于有手下跑进来，拿着他所需要的文件袋。  
萨列里翻开，第一页整页都是方才见过的笑容，只是带着白色的假发，并且显得冷傲不少。  
【沃尔夫冈•A•莫扎特】  
【索家中高层。年龄不详，推测未超过二十五岁。同索勒斯关系良好，然而长居外国，地点未知，疑为索家意大利或法国代理人。据传枪法极准且天赋异禀，被赞为拥有“神赐的直觉”。此次回归疑似将长居维也纳。】  
神赐的直觉。难怪在自己提到“我们这行有时也需要相信直觉”的时候，对方笑成那样。  
萨列里思忖了一会，伸手拿起许久未碰的酒杯，随即眼神一凝。  
据说如果足够耐心，等到‘暴风眼’中银灰色的碎屑旋转平息的话，最终呈现的液体会是梦幻一样的粉红色。  
看来传言有误，暴风眼最终平静下来的颜色比粉红更深，接近紫色。萨列里如果对调酒有兴趣，此时应为希姆的手艺赞叹不已了。  
紫色……  
萨列里漫不经心地转了转酒杯，一饮而尽。  
算不上梦幻，不过倒也有趣。  
  
  
  
【注1】 酒吧老板希姆：有谁能告诉我法扎里的酒吧老板有名字吗……我直接取了没弯姓氏Rim的音译（为了不显得像RPS取的姓氏）。  
【注2】 一阵张狂又肆意的大笑：“嘿嘿嘿哈哈哈哈呼呼呼hohoho”，详见Nuno好事之徒，这里是节选，没笑那么久【。  
【注3】 银灰带亮片的长外套：莫扎特刚出场（酒馆）时穿的衣服。  
【注4】 紫色还有金线绣花的衣摆：PJP那套。

* * *


	2. 第二章	维罗纳

第二章 维罗纳

I'm running for the front  
当他们都冲向那道门的时候  
When they're all running for the door  
我会向前奔跑  
——《Sold Out》

真是可惜，现在不能吹口哨。  
正是深夜，而沃尔夫冈•莫扎特正骑在他心爱的摩托车上飞驰。他难得披散的半头长发正在空中狂舞，被深色风镜束缚着的那些也正蠢蠢欲动想要加入进去。莫扎特甩了甩头，仍感到些微不适似的皱了下眉，右手松开了正在一路狂飙的机车把手，把风镜系带紧了紧。  
虽然经过改装，听不到引擎美妙的轰鸣，但是这样的飞驰总归让人心情爽朗。如果放声大笑会打破夜晚的静谧，就和此行的目的背道而驰了。于是莫扎特只好双手松开车把，撕开一片口香糖嚼了起来。是啦没错，松开的时候机车速度一点没减，可是这样晚了，街道上一个人都没有。况且哪怕有人，难道凭借他的驾驶技术会出什么岔子吗？  
摩托车在石板路面逐渐掺杂进泥土的时候停下，莫扎特随手把风镜取下来挂上把手，抬头看着稍远处的宅邸。  
“Hem.”视线从阳台两侧的雕花石柱移动到宽阔的窗沿，莫扎特意味不明地哼了一声，轻巧地下车落在地面上。他脱下紧紧裹住小腿的靴子往行李箱上一搁，换上准备好的软底鞋。

他再次落地的时候，已经翻过了二楼阳台的护栏。动作虽然轻盈自如得像是千锤百炼过，却仍然在地面上敲出轻微的啪嗒声。莫扎特在心里叹息一声，闭了一下眼睛，用随身的刀尖挑动落地窗的铰链。  
打开窗之后，他径自迈步走进去，一边睁开已经适应了黑暗的双眼，颇有些好奇地扫视一圈，把这卧室的装潢尽收眼底。  
“把刀放下。”一道声音打破了夜晚的静寂，却因其低沉丝滑的质感而不显得多么突兀。  
而莫扎特丝毫不感到惊讶似的举起双手，收回视线，直对上房间正中的雕花大床上不显困意的异色双瞳。同一条线上，被安东尼奥•萨列里平稳端着的银色枪管正正对着他，借着打开窗户洒进来的月光微微泛着亮。他的黑色睡衣被他的动作拉扯得很开，长长的V形领口几乎变成了H形，下半部分却刚好被薄被盖住。  
莫扎特歪了歪头。“哎，我原本以为，您会等我再走近一点才醒呢？比如到这里……”  
这不要命的莫扎特迎着枪管就往前走，在几乎碰到了床角——萨列里的手指也已经在扳机上危险地滑动了——的时候才停下。他感到困扰似的皱了皱眉毛，神情间竟还有些委屈。  
您有什么好委屈的，萨列里暗自松了口气。他既不愿意真的开枪打死这个被索家器重的小天才，又不愿意让这个危险人物再靠近一点。天地良心，他现在正披头散发，仪态不整——这也就意味着除了手中的手枪他暂无其他任何趁手的武器。幸好他思路清楚，并无一般人睡眠被打断时常有的困倦、烦躁或者愤怒。  
话说回来，莫扎特怎么也披头散发的，情报里不是说他惯常戴着白色假发？  
“我也以为，您如果想要登门拜访，会更加礼貌地挑选时间……和地点。”萨列里顿了顿，暗自唾弃一下自己习惯性客套的行径，回归重点，“您把刀放下。”  
“我一想到您这样的出众人物，我竟然还不怎么识得，就忍不住来找您啦？”穿着大红风衣的莫扎特仍然一副笑嘻嘻的样子，那红色在深夜近乎血色。“您家居然有阳台，可惜的是，我哪怕在下面呼喊，您也不会应答我，是不是呀，朱丽叶小姐？”  
“……您有无数种方式可以在正常的时间地点与我见面，却选择在这样的时间登门，还为我带来了这样一个礼物……”萨列里持枪的手仍然如雕像一样稳定，视线在对面的刀尖上打了个转，勾起一个笑容。 “那我也不好太过怠慢。——罗密欧先生，嗯？”  
不知是否因为他声音里还留存着一丝还未消退的睡意，这句话带着哑意，配合萨列里一贯的厚磁嗓音，还有月光下扬起的深邃轮廓，实在是一位让人内心狂跳的朱丽叶。虽然过分高大了。  
“您向每位访客都这样索求礼物吗，卡普莱家毫不客气的小姐？”  
“只对您这样放肆的客人，蒙太古家鲁莽无礼的先生。得体的访客会主动送上礼物。”  
“可是相应的，主人家也应当提供得体的款待……”莫扎特视线在萨列里从睡袍中露出的赤裸胸腹转了一圈，“……好吧，忘记这句话。我倒从不在乎得体与否，但……恰好不愿让您失望。”  
“鉴于失礼的客人会丧失选择的权利，被我挑拣一番后直接拿走我想要的东西，这可算得上您难得理智的行为。”  
莫扎特动了动手指，让匕首在腕间挽了个花。“让我猜猜，您会拿走的是肉体、性命还是灵魂？”他的食指中指夹着自然垂下的刀柄，把小指夹着的玫瑰花翻起举着。“也许是全部带走？……我恐怕不得不使您伤心了，这把匕首并不是为您备下的礼物。好在我也没有空手来，您愿意接受这支玫瑰吗，虽不贵重，但总可聊表心意？”  
萨列里视线随着刀尖低垂下去，对擎在眼前、和莫扎特外套一样红的玫瑰视若无睹，鼻尖却捕捉到了一点芬芳：“心意？莫非您来此是做着枪口开花的美梦不成？那您应当带来橄榄枝才是。”  
“名姓算得上什么呢？玫瑰倘若改叫橄榄，她的芬芳也不会改变呀。您愿意当她是橄榄枝，她就是橄榄枝啦。您仍然更想要我的匕首而不是玫瑰吗？”莫扎特歪了歪头，眼神落在萨列里掌心的枪上。“……倒不是说匕首就没有玫瑰称您，朱丽叶小姐，可您明明有更加称手的好东西了呀？”  
萨列里的枪口往上挪了挪，略微眯起眼睛：“论……稀有度，远不及您上次给我的那一款。”他顿了顿，若无其事地继续，“那么，罗密欧先生，‘告诉我，您来此何为？园墙高峻，多么难于攀登，想想您的身份！’”1  
莫扎特眼睛一亮，又向前跨了一大步： “‘是爱情，仗着他的鼓动我才四处探询；凭借了我的双眼，承蒙他指点迷津。我虽然领航乏术，却也愿不避艰辛，扬帆出海找寻你这无价之宝，哪怕你远在无边无际的天涯海滨！’”匕首被他收到了不知哪里去，现在他手中只剩下那朵玫瑰，被他随着戏剧性的语调递进一起，大咧咧地直戳到萨列里鼻子底下。

枪口傲慢地左右拨弄了一下那花瓣。  
“云雀的歌声已经响起，鲁莽的蒙太古，你是要到曼多亚3去找寻生路，还是留在这儿束手等死？”  
“啊，现在天上的星星要下班了吗，其中最灿烂的两颗是否有请求您的眼睛替代它们在空中闪耀？”莫扎特丝毫不减戏剧性地吟咏着，就好像他天生是个舞台上的演员，而萨列里的眼睛真的堪得如此赞美似的。  
“停止对着月亮起誓2，莫扎特，从我房间里滚出去。”  
“您连错认一下云雀的歌声都不肯——”莫扎特大大地叹了口气，“假装那是夜莺的歌声，同我多玩一会儿又能怎样呢？违背亲王命令而背负风险的是我呀？”  
萨列里不为所动，他语气平淡地开口说出朱丽叶送别罗密欧的台词：“那么窗啊，让白昼进来，让生命出去。”  
“这个时候我应当接一句，‘给我一个吻我就下去’的。”莫扎特开始向窗口退步，他的脸在月光的阴影里一片模糊，身上的红色外套却变得分外明显，鲜明的艳色轮廓令人有种不属于这个世界的错觉。“不过如果我真的这么说，总担心您一不小心就会扣下扳机啦。”  
“安心地滚吧，我这里没有和巴里斯4相关的消息。”萨列里抬了抬手中的枪，同之前比却有些漫不经心。他并没有刻意瞄准了。  
莫扎特大笑了一声：“您真是体贴！即使离开维罗纳——不，我不会离开维也纳，那么即使离开这里，我会仍然思念着您！请您别忘了——”他撑着栏杆坐了上去，身体半悬在空中，神情有些飘忽地最后看了屋内一眼。“即使人间的正义，也并非如此绝对——”  
他后仰，整个人翻了下去。  
萨列里几乎是下意识地追出了窗口。这个角度却看不到莫扎特的影子，他铁定是贴着墙走的。拢了拢睡袍，萨列里驻足思考了一会儿，手指缓慢地敲着栏杆。  
最终他走近屋里，从暗格中取出上次莫扎特所谓“送给他赔礼”的那款狙击枪，随手把它拆成一堆零件。他沉默地注视着这款从零件到口径都不同寻常的枪支，今夜莫扎特仿佛调情一样的玩笑透露出的信息大出他的所料，曾经的种种猜想都随之被画上了叉。  
莫扎特为什么要把这么重要的信息借着这只枪透过来？  
“违背亲王命令承受风险”，也就是斯家高层还不知道他的行为？  
也是，今天的行径不像是来将功补过暗杀自己的。  
……他怎么能肯定萨列里能够理解他的讯息，还能在他的种种油腔滑调之下忍住不动手的呢？

……萨列里抬起双眼看着窗外的月亮，嘲讽地勾勾嘴角，轻声开口：“‘这太鲁莽、轻率，如雷霆电扫，倏然轰哮，不等人道：‘雷来了！’即转眼似云灭烟消！’” 5

注一： ‘告诉我，来此何为？园墙高峻，多么难于攀登，想想您的身份！’：朱丽叶问爬阳台的罗密欧为何来此原台词（朱生豪译本）。  
注二：萨列里：“停止你对着月亮的起誓，莫扎特。”「朱丽叶：啊！不要指着月亮起誓，它是变化无常的，每个月都有盈亏圆缺；你要是指着它起誓，也许你的爱情也会像它一样无常。」（朱生豪译本）  
注三：萨列里：“云雀的歌声已经响起，鲁莽的蒙太古，你是要到曼多亚3去找寻生路，还是留在这儿束手等死？” 云雀的歌声是罗密欧已经被亲王判流放曼多亚，动身之前最后一个晚上同朱丽叶一起度过。而清晨他们听见了云雀的歌声，那意味着罗密欧应该离开了。  
注四：巴里斯是朱丽叶父母为朱丽叶定下的未婚夫。  
注五：「朱丽叶：我虽对你心有所属，却不喜私定终身在此宵。这太鲁莽、轻率，如雷霆电扫，倏然轰哮，不等人道：‘雷来了！’即转眼似云灭烟消！」（朱生豪译本）  
注六：请大家注意住家安全，晚上锁好门窗。


	3. 第三章	艾丝美拉达

第三章 艾丝美拉达

And I won't sit down won't back out  
我不会坐下 不会转身  
You can't ever shut me up  
你永远不能让我闭嘴  
Cause I'm on a mission  
因为我在完成一个使命  
And I won't quit now  
并且我不会就这样放弃  
——《Sold Out》

“嘿呦？”嬉闹的小伙子们一把搡在了约翰背上。“你小子还装什么文化人，还看书，你认识几个字啊？”   
“你说啥，他看的肯定是漫画啊……我操，罗密欧与朱丽叶，这不是那谁，莎克什么图亚的书吗！”  
“哎哟，一男一女，是小黄书吧哈哈哈哈哈！春天到了小约翰发情了！”  
“你……你懂什么！”叫约翰的少年涨红了脸，“我那天看到萨列里大人他在看这本书！”  
“……这样吗，那，那我也看看……”书页从头翻到尾。“……没劲！！”  
“你是看不懂吧？……瞪我干什么，我也看不太懂，就看懂这两人从头到尾好像就只打了几个啵。”  
“那不就是没劲！不过这个——这个云……云啥的歌声这里，这小子和他马子还是日了吧，俩过了一晚上肯定日了啊！怎么他妈的不写出来，啥破书！”  
“萨列里老大看的东西，你看不懂有什么奇怪的？”约翰把书抢回来抱在怀里。  
“所以小约翰啊，你给萨列里……老大开车，他平时都去哪儿啊，居然有时间在车上看这书？”  
“谁说他是在车上看的？”  
“所以是在……啊，我们那剧•院，看的？”杰克把手臂重重搭上约翰的肩膀，说到“剧院”二字，他很是不屑地撇了撇嘴。  
“……头儿也不可能在‘黑猫’看这种书吧！”约翰涨红了脸。  
“黑猫”是他们势力下的红灯区，很是有名。对面索家也有差不多的街区，年轻的约翰倒是进去过，但只是履行司机职能，并没有……使用过……什么服务。不过如果真的要使用，约翰并不想去自家的黑猫，他比较想去索家的红灯区……自家的黑猫口味比较猎奇，他还不够风骚，不太能接受。  
“啧啧啧你还嫩，黑猫可比我们那什么剧院好多了好吗。”杰克扯了扯嘴角。

“五号包厢，感谢您的光临，先生。”检票室里的姑娘仔细检查过递过来的剧票，在上面敲上章，递回给窗口外站立等待着的年轻绅士。戴着复古白色假发套的年轻人相当不复古地对她双指沾唇，送出一个飞吻，随即露出一个比已经羞红脸蛋的检票员更加甜蜜的微笑来。  
“五号包厢是双人包厢呢，您，”检票姑娘咬了一下舌头，收回要出口的那句“您笑得这么甜”，“额，您选择这个位置看夏尔•古诺的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》……是同情人一起来吗？”  
“啊说到这个，这是我第一次来申布伦(1)剧院，不知5号包厢观影位置如何，有几个座位，视野是否有遮挡一类——您是否方便告诉我？”戴着假发的莫扎特轻轻巧巧转换了话题，在检票员有些疑惑的眼神中补充道，“这张票是我一位——友人赠予的礼物，我不大清楚呢。”说到友人一词，他瞄了一眼检票小姑娘，同时露出了彷徨又紧张的眼神。  
天！瞧他那略微低垂的头颅，轻抚着胸口红玫瑰的手指，充满羞窘的眼神，活脱脱一个打算借浪漫歌剧向梦中女孩告白的可爱又羞涩的青年，小姑娘的警惕思路被瞬间打乱，连忙开口安慰道：   
“啊，您大可放心……！五号包厢是我们的保留席位，位置私密也，也不会有任何遮挡。双人坐席也……祝您今晚顺利！”   
“原来如此，谢谢您。也祝您愉快。”善解人意的年轻人并没有继续问其他可能导致尴尬的问题——比如包厢这么小这么偏为什么还是保留座之类，而是点点头就离开了。检票室里的姑娘略带遗憾地看着他的背影，而这遗憾在接下来的半分钟里迅速飞灰湮灭。  
要问为什么……你看看！那英俊年轻人从检票到出口，这才三五步的距离，都已经冲多少年轻女士飞吻玩闹过了！男人！都是水性杨花的骗子！假如那男人真的打算趁这样一出浪漫歌剧告白，希望和他有约的那位可怜女士一定要看清楚他的嘴脸！爱操心的检票员抿了抿嘴，接着面对下一位客人露出职业的微笑。

高大的“可怜女士”本人正跷着腿坐在五号包厢里，周围一个手下都不在。他裹在皮手套中的手指有点发痒，想要握住什么东西，却没有深入怀中取他的雪茄。剧院里不能吸烟的规矩还是萨列里自己定下的。  
他微微侧头睨了一眼身侧的空座位，同大幕一样华丽的大红幕布垂坠在空座位另一侧。动作随意地扯了扯衣袖露出衬衫黑色的袖口，萨列里低头看了一眼表，放下腿站起来，伸手取过衣帽架上的大衣。他的表情并没有什么变化，但倘若有熟识他的人在此，会发现萨列里嘴角一直勾着的一星嘲讽式的微笑消失了。  
他拉开包厢门将要迈步，却在听到踢踢踏踏的脚步声的时候顿了顿。把头伸出包厢门口探询的话——姿势会非常不得体，更不雅观，萨列里这样告诫自己。他将大衣平整地搭在一边手臂上，重新走了出去。  
走廊一边，一边东张西望一边转着指尖挂着的白色假发、正向他走来的人影，就是他以为不会来赴约的莫扎特。  
“哟，萨列里，您怎么看上去要走，您不愿意和我一同享受这个晚上了吗？”  
萨列里意味不明地哼了一声，“莫扎特，我没想到你真的敢一个人过来。”  
莫扎特收起之前故作委屈的表情，将指尖转悠的白色假发飞到另一只手上，露出指间夹着的歌剧票根。他甜蜜蜜地笑起来：“总不能让您的礼物白费呀。”  
“那也没见您按照惯例早到剧院。”萨列里咬住自己的舌头也没来得及忍下这句略带亲昵的抱怨，便只好缄口不言了。他伸手拉开包厢门微微行礼，摆出主人对客人、绅士对女士的款，试图找回一点面子。  
莫扎特倒是适应良好，将双手背在背后挺着肚子扬起下巴，一副颐指气使的模样（2）走进门打量整个剧院，衬得扶着门的萨列里成了他的仆人一般，却又在萨列里感到冒犯之前自己笑出声，手肘撑在椅子上回头对他眨眼睛。  
萨列里希望他之前久坐时留在椅子上的余温已经褪去了。  
用指尖敲了敲椅背，莫扎特眨了眨眼睛，自然地扭身坐到了旁边的座位上。他亲昵地拍拍身侧的坐垫：“萨列里——您快坐呀，歌剧就要开始了。”  
“……是您晚来的。”萨列里轻咳一声并决定掌握主动权，“莫扎特，您怎么将假发取下来了？”  
“这个嘛……”莫扎特把假发挂在离萨列里更远的一侧扶手上，单手撑着下巴，“……您看，序曲开始了。”   
萨列里没有追问，挑了挑眉斜靠进椅背，像身旁的宾客一样将一半注意力投向下方的舞台。

“您觉得如何？”第一段宣叙调结束，萨列里右侧肩膀隔着衣服感到了贴近的温度。  
“中规中矩。”出于回答问题的礼貌，萨列里只好也捂住嘴凑近一点。  
“‘罗密欧’真是不错。”莫扎特虽是在和萨列里搭话，眼睛却一眨不眨地看着台上那个男演员。  
“……也就长相还算过得去。”  
“您不觉得他的男中音十分磁性吗，真是一把好嗓子！”莫扎特假惺惺地眨眨眼睛，“哎呀，说起来您也是男中音呀（4）。”  
萨列里坐正回去，脸色黑了。“……我又不会上台！”  
“您不会唱歌吗？”  
“这与您无关。男主的唱段还没开始，您现在下结论岂不太武断了。”  
“对唱功下结论或许是太早了，但我不得不说，下另外一些结论……说不定还太晚了呢？”莫扎特抬起头，像是在随意放空视线一样看着舞台上方的布景，“5号包厢的位置真不错，这是您特意挑选的吗？”  
萨列里一凛，此前他就有些许不好的预感，然而他当时以为那是因为莫扎特疑似会爽约……他迅速回忆了一下最近手下隐约的闲言碎语和隐约骚动，意识到这场针对他的伏击，很可能会在今天、在这里爆发。怎么居然是今天……还是说这并不是不知何时开始孕育的叛乱，也是一场索家参与其中的阴谋吗？他忍住了没有去看旁边的莫扎特。  
萨列里如果约人向来是在5号包厢，因其位置偏僻不易被偷听，这已经变成了习惯。不过现在看来……萨列里微微皱眉环视剧院，从他能发现的几个可能的狙击点到这个包厢，其间总有着恰到好处的装饰阻隔着。不过自己对狙击点的判断并不一定完美，也许有漏网之鱼……萨列里侧头看了看，莫扎特仍然一副无忧无虑的样子，但他撑着下巴环视完剧院，对着萨列里眨了一下眼睛。  
于是萨列里明白他给出了一个安全的信号，在脑中列出的可能威胁表中把狙击攻击彻底划去了。他一边琢磨着自己究竟为何能一下明白莫扎特的眼神，并反直觉地选择了信任他，一边想着现在看来，把自己提到现在位置的那个人，居然也还有点真材实料。  
“享受演出吧，莫扎特。别的您什么都不用理会。”  
“观众席和后台的小惊喜对您来说也是意外吗？那我怎么能袖手旁观呢？”  
……这样的事怎么可能让索家的人掺合进来。  
大概是看到了他的表情，莫扎特坐直了身体，看上去居然十分真诚。莫扎特看上去似乎并不好奇事件的起因，而只是在担忧他而已。……可这怎么可能呢？  
“您不怕……这是针对您的暗算吗？”萨列里试探着开口。  
“我乐意相信您。”莫扎特的目光移向了挂在他扶手上的白色假发，“但相信归相信，先前我也到处逛了一圈，大致了解了一下您这剧院的构造才到包厢坐下的呢。……所以您也别担心，今天的事与我无关。”  
这真可怕，我竟想要相信他。  
这真幸运，我竟想要相信他。  
“我叫您来不是为了……帮忙的，我自己可以解决。您也知道，您不适合掺和进这种事里。”  
莫扎特鼓了鼓脸颊，握住萨列里的手，“可我乐意为您效劳……我又不会拖您后腿！您也不用担心，有的是办法让人认不出我来。”  
萨列里动了动手指，却还是没有抽出手来，只略略抬眉，神情变得有些微妙。“您对所有初次见面的人都如此热诚，还是爱管闲事是您的天性？”  
“如果我们算做初次见面，那么我可能的确热络了些。”莫扎特摸了摸下巴，另一只手不知什么时候抽出了胸口火红的玫瑰花，他在指尖旋转它的样子像在把玩一柄尖刀，“可是我早就听说过您……也见过您啦？”  
“……您到底想要什么呢？代表索家有意合作，还是代表个人有意与我交好？那您可都没有必要做到这种程度。”萨列里往椅背上靠了靠，漫不经心往观众席扫了一眼，好像完全不在意这个问题的答案和越来越紧迫的时间似的，伸出手为女高音的一曲咏叹调鼓掌。  
“您是不会轻易欠我人情的对不对？况且生意上的事一码归一码，私人的话——您就为我唱支歌，如何？”莫扎特没有理会对面震惊的表情，侧头看了看一旁垂地的大红色帘布，自顾自地接下去，“如果我没猜错，您对这家剧院应该有着一定控制咯？”  
“倘若您不知道这一点，进包厢之前差点让您迟到的所谓‘闲•逛’，莫非是想偶遇演员不成？比如那位英俊的罗密欧？”萨列里扬了扬下巴，示意聚光灯照着的那侧，“还是您也想站在舞台上演个什么角色？我倒是可以为您安排一下，演朱丽叶都可以。”  
莫扎特狡黠地笑了笑：“被爬阳台的是您才对呀——我只是想确认您是真的可以做主的。” 他站起身，右手轻抚过红色的绸缎，手腕一翻将反着光的小东西藏回袖子里，同时大红色的帘布无声地落在他手上，“不然，我这算损坏公物。”   
“您这还是损坏公物，得照价赔偿。”萨列里饶有兴致地看着他的动作，“不过考虑到我们的交情，我可以允许您先赊账。您要做什么，从布料里做出一件武器来吗，时间上怕是……来不及……”  
莫扎特站在帘布留下的阴影里，麻利地解开扣子，从衬衫里剥出两条光裸的手臂，衬衫袖筒从领花下面绕过去在后背绑紧，又展开红色的帘布在胸前裹了一圈，最后取下头上的发卡固定住。他低头打量效果的时候，松开的棕色卷发随着动作散下来低垂到肩膀上。“鞋子应该看不太出来吧？”莫扎特左右转了转，不甚满意般地咂了咂嘴。  
萨列里顿住了，半晌才开口：“您这样熟练……的确能让任何人都认不出来。……我以为您取下假发就算伪装了。”  
“那怎么行？”莫扎特最终还是决定脱下鞋袜，赤脚踩在包厢暗红的地毯上，“我做私事的时候从不戴假发，还是很可能被见过的。”他走向衣帽架的动作没有停顿，就好像没有一不小心就说出了之前三缄其口的“不戴假发的原因”似的，从衣帽架上小一号的那件外套里拿出一柄手枪。  
萨列里从腰侧抽出另一把武器递给他，算是同意了莫扎特作为临时队友：“您如何带枪进来的？虽只有一把也是了不起的成就了，我安排的安保检查真是失职。”  
裹着罗马风红裙子的莫扎特把他的男式外套挂回衣帽架，顺手从外套口袋里摸出黑色绑带挥了挥。  
“枪套背带？她们没有检查出来吗？”萨列里皱起眉。  
“谁知道呢？”莫扎特耸了耸肩，低头检查了一下新到手的手枪配置，然后意有所指地抬头看着萨列里饱满的胸口，“兴许她们平时看惯了您这样的身材，忘记了检查鼓起的胸口呢？”  
“……您别以为您穿成这样我就不会下手揍您，您不会以为凭借您偷渡进来的小手枪就能打赢我吧？”萨列里略略掀开了风衣，确认临时搭档看清楚了他的武装，然后重新一颗颗扣好扣子。  
莫扎特的目光在他黑色的皮手套上打了个转，在临时的裙子里活动了下双腿又弯了弯腰，确保行动便利之后轻咳了一声开口：“您打算怎么做？现在出去吗？”  
“难得的演出，不看到最后岂不可惜。”萨列里从座位上站起来，向着那红裙多走了一步，伸出手绅士地弯腰低语：“请问我是否有这个荣幸，同这位美丽的女士共同欣赏这演出直到安可结束呢？”  
仍然赤脚站在地毯上的莫扎特并没有看扔在一边的皮鞋，而是伸手搭住那只手，顺着力道坐回座位里，并在那只手即将抽回去的时候握紧了他。皮革已经被染得温热，他在上面印了一个吻：“罗密欧如何能错过朱丽叶的邀请？哪怕是一个蒙太古单独出现在卡普列家，他也在所不辞。”  
而直到终幕，两只手仍然在静谧中重叠在一起。

最华彩的双人咏叹调前奏奏响的时候，萨列里手指一动，莫扎特就同他一起站了起来。  
萨列里竟忍不住为莫扎特的这直觉，或者说默契，管它什么，笑了起来。他伸出手肘让莫扎特挽住自己的手臂，一同向门口走去。他一只手按上了包厢的门：“蒙太古，你害怕被放逐吗？”他脚步沉稳又只字不提死亡，脸上的笑意就好像笃定他俩能从这场出人意料的伏击中生还似的。  
“人人都有恐惧，我的恐惧却不在此。”莫扎特在出门的瞬间转了个身，面对面贴紧萨列里的同时注视着他的身后盲区，没有拿枪的左手环住萨列里的腰往旁边旋转了半圈，避过他身后不知道哪位心急的年轻人射出的子弹。红色的裙摆荡开，露出赤裸的小腿和双足。  
萨列里矜持地笑了笑，将另一侧的境况收入眼底。他目不斜视地开了一枪，一边像在最盛大的舞会上一样微微侧过头，对自己红裙的舞伴喁喁私语：“您的舞姿比我预想中好上一些。”  
仿佛鸟雀被突然惊醒，子弹开始从四面八方袭来。  
枪声骤然激烈，两人踏着的鼓点节奏迅速从华尔兹转成探戈。萨列里揽着红裙舞伴的背脊，拉着他迅速移动的同时，也任由他揽腰跨步改变自己的方向，像真正的探戈一样从他左脸贴到右脸。不知为何，萨列里感觉自己有些压制不住嘴角的笑意。他感到子弹从莫扎特飞扬起来还尚未垂落的发丝中擦过，带来了一点焦糊味。这味道却让笑意更加膨胀了。  
除了举枪的手臂，在这四面不断的枪声里，莫扎特的肢体反而放松到不可思议的地步。他将枪从右手扔到左手，点射扫清萨列里身后盲区的敌人，一面庆幸着剧院狭小带来的枪线明晰，一面又觉得，倘若是这样和这个人互相照看身后，什么诡谲战场都能去得。  
莫扎特压低了声音，却压不住声音里飞扬的斗志和笑意。  
“我并不怕被放逐，朱丽叶呀，因为被放逐之前，我必将不仅是蒙太古家的儿子，而是代表蒙太古家的发言者！哪怕是维罗纳城，也需要聆听我的意志！”

砰！

注一：申布伦剧院：申布伦援引自美泉宫的另一个翻译。萨列里历史上是宫廷乐师。  
注二：莫扎特故意颐指气使的时候其实是在学科洛雷多大主教。  
注三：他俩的包厢位置偏僻，交流不会打扰大家正常观剧，剧友不用担心。  
注四：“哎呀，说起来您也是男中音呀”：萨列里历史上应该是男高音吧，但是这里代入的是演员班老师的声音。


	4. 第四章  黑猫

第四章 黑猫

In a world full of followers  
在一个满是追随者的世界里  
I'll be a leader  
我会是一个领导者  
In a world full of doubters  
在一个满是怀疑论的世界里  
I'll be a believer  
我会是一个信仰者  
——《Sold Out》

“哇哦！   
“……这个……锁链？好有趣！  
“天哪！这个皮革看上去真是性感。  
“哇，您看……”  
“您、闭嘴。”萨列里从牙缝中挤出几个字来，又徒劳地想要维护自己的体面，“劳驾。”  
身侧一路大惊小怪的红裙美人闻言倒是住了口，只是在走路的同时向萨列里一侧微微斜了斜，还伸手搂住了萨列里的腰。莫扎特停顿了一下，扬起了一路低在阴影里的头，直接更进一步，整个人几乎贴在了萨列里身上。  
萨列里咬着后槽牙，却发现莫扎特的动作看似激烈，贴过来的动作却精准地没有碰到他身体任何一处，除了腰上的手臂收紧了一些。  
“……您不用东张西望了。这通道是一次性的，我不会再使用它了。”萨列里停了下来，因忍痛滞在喉间的气息好似一声轻微的喘息。  
“看这布置，这里可不像是只有您一个人知道的路。”莫扎特无辜地耸了耸肩，““而且如果我要刺探情报，现在直接离开您可是要更快些呀？”  
“那样的话我也只能对您……采取措施了。”萨列里眯起了眼睛，从上到下扫视了一下身侧的人，像是飞鸟在挑剔落脚的枯木。然后他终于倾斜了身体，揽住莫扎特肩膀的同时，稍微卸下了一部分身体的重量。

这样才对嘛，莫扎特把手放上萨列里的脊背，试图通过布料的濡湿感判断萨列里的伤处。随即他裸露在外的肩膀就被迫靠上了冰冷的廊壁，莫扎特愣在了当场。这不仅由于萨列里使用了比正常倚靠大得多的力气，推得他脊背直接撞上了墙，也因为萨列里一条手臂横在他后颈和墙壁之间，另一只手撑在了他脸侧的墙壁上。萨列里的身材本就高大，现在几乎是把他整个圈在了墙壁和萨列里之间。莫扎特靠着石壁的肩膀起了细小的颗粒，也不知是因为冷热相激，还是被那双某色相异的双眼这么居高临下地审视着。  
在另一个人身体上传来的蓬勃热气中，莫扎特低头笑了下，觉得被一股直接又刺激的香味笼罩住了，而这香味中混杂着越来越明显的血腥味。他动了动嘴唇，扯起一个小小的微笑。  
萨列里撑在他耳边的手掌摸索了一下，拉动一个石环。机关可能有些生锈了，他用力到手臂的肌肉鼓起，同时感觉到伤口又渗了些血出来。萨列里呼出一口气，知道这听上去应该像是一声喘息。他退开一点，打算看看莫扎特在自己半刻意的行为下露出了什么样的表情。莫扎特却突然贴了上来，双臂揽住他的后颈拥住他，几乎挂在了萨列里身上。这一次莫扎特毫不体贴，没有避开萨列里任何一处伤口的打算，只是紧箍住他的身体，像一个激烈的拥抱，同时也是体型力气都不占优的莫扎特在不用枪的时候，唯一能合理威胁到萨列里生命的手段，毕竟此时萨列里的脖颈在他两条手臂当中呢。  
萨列里倒没有小觑他——任何同莫扎特“共舞”过的人都不可能小觑他，他甚至在混乱的枪战中毫发无损，“神赐的直觉”真是名不虚传——萨列里挑起一边眉毛。  
莫扎特连这个时候神色也很是无辜，尽管他的姿势看上去像马上要杀了萨列里，或者马上要睡了他。莫扎特说：”哎，您也不能怪我，我总得确保这个机关不是针对我的吧！这地方可和我提前探查过的剧场不一样，我的小命是完全捏在您的手里啦。”  
尽管萨列里负了伤还一直在失血，他担起一个绷紧身体的莫扎特的重量还是轻轻松松。他就这么推开了打开的暗门走了进去，就像莫扎特只是一个大号人型挂件。  
“……喔！安全屋。”莫扎特松了点手臂力度，终于让脚尖踩住地。他犹犹豫豫地在地上蹭了蹭，好像拿不准萨列里是不是会从哪里拿出新的武器对准他灭口似的。  
萨列里从鼻腔里哼了一声：“我还以为您已经完全被……”他迟疑了一下，没有用任何词语指代，而是继续道，“……冲昏了头脑，原来还是有着基本的防备心的嘛。”  
萨列里侧过身去，一面把后背留给莫扎特，一面让他能看清自己在柜子里翻找的动作。萨列里最终扯出来一个小瓶。他打开嗅闻了一下，皱了皱眉，塞好瓶塞并把瓶子扔给了莫扎特。  
莫扎特条件反射接了过去，脑袋上方却仿佛逐渐飘起了一个凝成实质的问号。

萨列里露出一点傲慢的笑意：“我允许您为我上药，这份信任足够回馈您之前的相助了吧？”  
莫扎特大笑出声，又扁了扁嘴，一向像在嘲讽的上挑嘴角此刻倒像是真的在忍笑了：“喔，他们还说我是傲慢领域的专家呢，” 他饶有兴致地转了转手里的玻璃瓶，“看来您才是大师呀。”  
他歪头看了看萨列里的神色，毫不在意一样用瓶底敲了敲手掌：“那好吧，大师，我感谢您的信任。但可别以为这是什么侍奉——莫扎特从来不侍奉任何人。”  
莫扎特按着萨列里的肩膀，拉开他的衬衫。那里莫扎特自己用来佯装裙子内衬的衬衣早成了布条，正粗糙地包裹在萨列里仍在流血的伤口上。  
“况且，我早就说过我想要的报偿了呀？”莫扎特将蘸了药液的棉花往萨列里伤口上按着，手法简直称得上冷酷。  
萨列里按住了他的手腕，另一只手按着自己的额头：“背上的部分涂好……剩下的让我自己来吧。”  
莫扎特胜利一样把棉花拍在了萨列里脊背上，那里生机勃勃的肌肉条件反射地颤动了一下，莫扎特得到了一记恼怒的瞪视。而那眼神随后染上点疑惑和领悟，萨列里挑起一边眉毛：“你是不是……故意的？好不再’侍奉’我？”  
莫扎特笑嘻嘻地把药水还给他：““沃尔夫冈•莫扎特不对任何人卑躬屈膝，我告诉您了呀。”  
萨列里从鼻子里哼了一声：“卑躬屈膝？如果给我……给人上药都算卑躬屈膝，您这么多年……”他立刻咬住一点点下唇截住了自己的话。  
保持优雅的秘诀是少说话，永远让人猜测，永远让人解读。莫扎特就是这样的，他做到这个似乎毫不费力，天然是个风流的谜题，如果不是那股子疯劲，他可能会是萨列里见过最优雅的人。而自己……在莫扎特面前却多话起来，萨列里一直维系的矜骄在莫扎特面前似乎很容易破裂，有时候是因为莫扎特出乎意料的举动，而有时候……萨列里审视自己，是因为自己对他的好奇心。  
他看向莫扎特，希望莫扎特不认为自己是在试探他的过去。莫扎特察觉了他的眼神，若无其事地耸肩，一副“怎么了？什么都没发生”的无辜样子。  
这台阶不能更完美了。但萨列里……竟有点失望。  
他给自己所有的伤口涂好药，感觉本就有些发热的伤口逐渐变烫，有些走神地拉起绷带缠上去。莫扎特凑近了些，似乎打算帮忙。  
萨列里沉默地看过去。  
莫扎特双眼微转，就像想起了什么值得一乐的事，举起双手投降：“好好，我不帮忙就是了。哎，原来萨列里大师还怕痛啊——”  
……正常人都不会让一个下手没轻没重的人处理伤口的。萨列里睨了他一眼，单手缠好绷带，接上已经被忘记很久的话题：“所以您声称已经说过的，您想要的报偿是什么？”  
“噢？一支歌呀？”莫扎特眨了眨眼睛，嘴角仍然略带点轻佻地上撇，但双眼里有什么不能掩盖的神色，“您欠我一支歌。”  
不知道这是不是错觉，萨列里觉得这最后半句话里的严肃意味比他听过的所有莫扎特的话都要多。所以他只是平静地确认：“您确定？”  
“我确定。”莫扎特的下颌收紧了一点。  
“那么我记住了。”萨列里反复思索着这个要求，感到一种荒谬的熟悉。他一面感到伤口的火热有些不同寻常，一面试着为自己争取更多准备时间：“不过这个要求……”  
“等您什么时候准备好都可以，我并不着急。”莫扎特一边说着一边站了起来，四处张望着，让萨列里没法仔细观察他的表情。他若有所思地说：“您打算在这里待多久？”  
萨列里并没有第一时间回答他。他感到一阵些微的眩晕，同时感到一种不熟悉的恼怒抑制不住地爬升，就像伤口处胀痛着的高热。  
沃尔夫冈•莫扎特。他咀嚼着这个名字，感觉恼意克制不住地越涨越高。  
他以为他是谁？一副肆无忌惮横冲直撞的姿态，在复杂的局势里牛一样地冲过来，强行嵌进萨列里的社交距离，撬动他的计划和好奇，搅乱他的布局和情绪。然后呢？然后他突然停在了那里！突然间他就是世界上第一善解人意的绅士了，让所有质询和可能的不愉快擦过身体，若无其事地配合起萨列里一次次岔开话题的尝试。  
如果一开始就敏感于距离、拒绝和情绪，那么为什么要费劲接近？  
如果那么希望接近，为什么又停下了？  
萨列里感觉血液流动得越发快了，整个人似乎都发起热来。“哪里有点问题。”他迅速开口。  
“哪里有点问题。”莫扎特同一时间皱着眉开口了，他坐到了床上并翘起腿。  
整个房间弥漫着一股若隐若现的幽香。和他们进来之前、在阴暗走道里曾经嗅到的一模一样的那种香味。而萨列里拿出方才抹药的小瓶子，举到灯光下细细观察，又打开凑到鼻尖。  
“斯内克……”萨列里用牙根磨出这个名字，而莫扎特从他手里收走那个瓶子，以免那漂亮的玻璃瓶被捏碎在手心里，制造出更多细小血口来。莫扎特顺手打开嗅了嗅：“唔，我之前倒是没注意，这个药也有一样的香味呢。”然后他看过来，显然认为萨列里会给出一个解释。  
萨列里慢条斯理地理了理外套，站起来一步步往莫扎特坐着的床边走去。  
“你知道，这个安全屋连接着黑猫。”  
莫扎特点点头。他的瞳孔随着萨列里的接近慢慢扩大了。  
“在斯家所有的红灯区里，黑猫的口味也是最重的一个，”萨列里双手放在外套口袋里，仅仅是居高临下地逼近坐着的莫扎特，看着后者一点点后仰，“因为它最早是斯内克直接运营的。”  
萨列里神色变得阴郁了一瞬：“这也就意味着，这里的伤药和熏香可能都和他有关。”然后他猛地向前，莫扎特下意识后仰并被顺势压在了床上，萨列里单手撑在他脸侧。  
莫扎特现在不能再翘着腿了，萨列里卡在他双腿间的膝盖能明显感觉到他试图掩盖的灼热。  
“也就是说，香味里有催情的因素？”平躺在床上的莫扎特完全没有挣扎，也并不惊慌，他的眼睛甚至还多出一分兴味来。只有他的嘴角不再微笑。  
“也许还有伤药。”萨列里感受着体内的高热和方才未褪的恼意。他心知肚明不论是他自己还是莫扎特陷入这个情景，有很大一部分原因是药物，但是……  
“但我也想教教您，您永远不能将两个人之间的距离完全控制在您一个人手里。”说完，萨列里吻了上去。  
半晌，在剧烈的喘息中，莫扎特回应：“是吗？自我八岁之后就没人自大到主动教我东西了。”他的手早贴上了萨列里赤裸的胸膛，试图通过动作遥控出点声响来。  
“您就是不能……停，停止竞争，是不是？”  
“我只是做我自己，接着就有人自顾自地说我傲慢啦，大师。”莫扎特吻上了萨列里的颈侧，“我们来看看是谁教谁吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：按照目前的打算正文不会明确写肉，番外可能会提前注明体位的详细描写。


End file.
